Introducing Torchwood 4
by heatheruk
Summary: The mysterious Torchwood 4 need Torchwood 3's help
1. contact

It was an unusual quiet night in Cardiff, the Torchwood team were bored, there had been no rift activity or any unexplained sightings all day. They were trying to keep themselves occupied and were having difficulty. Katie and Matt were on their own in the autopsy room. "I want tomorrow night to be special, just the two of us away from this place and the others." Matt said taking Katie in his arms pushing her against the wall and kissing her passionately, Matt was Torchwood's medical officer and Katie was their access to the doctor should they ever need his help. "Matt, have you finished that report I asked you for last week?" Jack asked surprising them. "Yeah it's on my workstation I'll get it." Matt replied heading out of the autopsy room. Jack needed to talk to Katie about the doctor, "Have you spoken to him since last time?" "You know I haven't, what is this all about Jack?" she replied "I just wish he would keep us updated that's all." Ianto appeared at the door, "Jack there is a call for you in your office, its Torchwood 4, they seem really keen to talk to you." "Thanks Ianto, order a couple of pizzas we might as well eat seeing as there is nothing better to do," Jack answered the call, "Captain Jack Harkness...it's nice of you to get in touch...what can I do for you...so you want to come down tomorrow?...okay there's not much going on and we could do with a nice juicy case." He said hanging up the phone. Ianto was stood in the doorway looking all mysterious and in Jack's eyes very hot, "you know Ianto it really is wrong to surprise people like that." He said, he didn't have time to say anything else as Ianto had made his way over to the desk and was kissing him as if his life depended on it. "Well that was totally expected" Jack said keeping Ianto close to him. Having spent the last 100 years on his own he wanted someone in his life and he had that now in Ianto. "we haven't done anything for a while just the 2 of us I mean we've both been bogged down with work I was thinking we could go out over the weekend, there has been very little rift activity this week the weekend should be quiet." Jack said cupping his hands around Ianto's face and kissing him slowly "Yeah sounds good" "Anyway Torchwood 4 are coming tomorrow we need to inform the others." "Jack let's not talk about work for 5 minutes it's all we talk about." Ianto said "Ianto we've got stuff to do, we can talk about us tonight" he replied heading to gather the others together.

"Okay everyone Torchwood 4 have finally been in touch, apparently they have been experiencing strong activity in Manchester and they need our help, they are coming down tomorrow, now I don't know how we are going to help them because the rift has been so quiet but we will somehow." Jack said preparing his team "go home get some rest and I'll see you all tomorrow."


	2. First Meeting

"This is a big moment for us all Gwen, Torchwood 4 have never been in touch with anyone before so for them to want to meet us there must be something big." Jack said noticing a strange look on his deputy's face. "Why us though Jack, does the rift spread out as far as Manchester? If not then why do they need our help?" "There has been evidence of rift activity in the north west of England hence the reason Torchwood Manchester was established." "Jack Torchwood 4 are in reception," came Ianto's voice over the com. "Thanks Ianto bring them down I'll get Katie and Matt." Jack replied heading for the autopsy room.

"So that's tonight sorted then." Matt said taking Katie in his arms and holding her tight, they had been together for almost a year and he wanted to celebrate in style away from Torchwood and the others "yeah sounds great" she replied kissing him as Jack appeared "sorry to interrupt guys but Torchwood 4 are here, I need you both in the boardroom to greet our guests and hear what they have to say." He said noticing his two newest recruits were having a moment "and I know it's hard but please act professional" he continued making his way to the boardroom, "that's us told" Matt said laughing taking Katie's hand and following their boss.

Gwen and Ianto were already in the boardroom when Jack and the others arrived. A man in his early 30s stepped forward, "Harry Matterson, I'm head of Torchwood Manchester it's good to meet you Captain Harkness." He said "we've heard a lot about you and you're team." "Please call me Jack, one question how come it has taken you so long to get in touch with us?" Jack asked curiously. "We thought we could handle it, but as the weeks have gone on it has gradually got worse." "How worse?" "We are getting sections of the past appearing in the city centre, weevils have started servicing and attacking for no apparent reason, we are at our wits end Jack we have tried everything we can and nothing seems to be working, coming to you is our last hope." Harry said looking stressed and tired. "The only way to stop it is to close the rift but as we haven't had any signs of rift activity here in Cardiff I don't know whether it will work, Katie monitor any rift activity no matter how small or big I need to know as soon as it happens." "I'm on it Jack." She said heading to her workstation. "We'll help you in every way we can but until we have any signs the rift has been opened all we can do is wait, Ianto will you be as kind as to work you're coffee magic?" Jack asked, "right away sir." Ianto replied.

Matt was stood with Amelia Harper, Torchwood 4's medical officer. "So what took you to Manchester?" he asked her. "My brother died a few years ago he worked here as a matter of fact, his name was Owen Harper do you know him?" "No but I've heard a lot about him." Matt replied. Jack was stood with Harry but overheard Matt's conversation with Amelia, "sorry but I couldn't help overhearing did you say you were Owen Harper's sister?" "Yeah" Jack had never heard Owen talk about his family, "I'm sorry but I didn't know he had any family, he hardly mentioned you or your family." "That sounds like Owen he was married to the job Jack nothing else mattered to him." She said almost in tears, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, come into my office and we can talk in private" Jack hated seeing anyone upset but more so a former colleagues family member. "So you've followed in Owen's footsteps." Jack said sitting on his desk. "I always knew I wanted to be a doctor and when Torchwood Manchester was established Harry recruited me the same way you did Owen." She replied. "So what explanation did you get for Owen's death?" "Just that he had been shot while out on a job, he never mentioned what he did don't worry." She could see the worried look on Jack's face.

"Jack you better come and see this." Katie's voice came in Jack's ear.


	3. Rift activity

"Katie what you got?" Jack said running to her workstation. "Small signs of rift activity, nothing compared to what's happening in Manchester but it's getting that way." She said drawing Jack's attention to the main monitor. "The rift has been tampered with meaning it's not fully open." Jack said sounding confused, "what does that mean Jack, how can the rift not be fully open?" "It means someone or something has tampered with it as a way to distract us meaning that whatever has done it wants us out the way so they can do whatever they want but we are going to stop it before it gets that far, they are not going to get this city and we are going to save Manchester, continue to monitor I'll go and inform Harry." He said.

Harry and his team were gathered in the boardroom when Jack arrived to tell them what Katie had discovered. "Katie has discovered slight rift activity here in Cardiff, it's nothing to what you are experiencing in Manchester but it could possibly be just as bad so we need to work together to stop it happening her and save Manchester." Jack said. "Katie get all the information you've got printed out and bring it to the boardroom we need to get started." He said over his com. "okay" came her reply. "Now we have the rift activity here we can help you Harry but everything must be done from here and under my say so, we have all the equipment here, first we need a briefing session." "Jack I've got everything you wanted." Katie said making and appearance. "Great: Gwen, Matt, Ianto can you come to the boardroom please?"

Everyone was gutted, they all had plans for Saturday night but one thing they join the team is that Torchwood is their number one priority and everything else has to be dropped. Matt was more so than the others, he was going to ask Katie to move in with him, she was at his flat most nights and their one year anniversary seemed like the perfect opportunity to make it permanent. "That's my romantic night with Katie out of the window, I had it all planned out: a nice meal and then I was going to ask her to move in with me." He told Ianto as they made their way to the boardroom. "Things are really serious between you two then?" Ianto asked him "she's my world Ianto, she's the one I just can't imagine myself with anyone else, things between you and Jack are still good." "Yeah better than I ever thought it would be." Ianto replied as they entered the boardroom.

"Right everyone we now have evidence of rift activity, Katie can you tell us what you have found?" Jack said motioning to Katie to take over. "The rift activity appears as spikes this is how we monitor it, now normally when the rift is fully open the spikes are straight however these are not meaning that it has been tampered with." She said passing photocopies of her printouts around the table. "We have been getting reports of strange goings on around the city. Ghosts appearing at the crematorium and weevils at the shopping centre." "Okay Katie and Matt go to the crematorium, Ianto and I will go to the shopping centre and Gwen you stay here with Harry and his team."Jack said making sure his employees knew what they were doing "Keep you're coms open at all times, the slightest sign of trouble then shoot." "We want to help Jack." Harry said noticing how helpless his team looked. "My team know this city inside out Harry, you came to us for help and that is exactly what we are doing but we need to see for ourselves exactly what is going on before we can decide what to do." Jack said getting his coat from Ianto and heading to the armoury.

"Baby I'm sorry tonight was ruined, I promise I will make it up to you." Matt said as he and the rest of the team followed Jack to collect their weapons. "Matt it can't be helped and no offence but saving two cities is more important and besides whatever you had planned can wait, it doesn't mean I'm not going to stop loving you." She replied squeezing his hand.

Jack pulled Matt to one side as they were leaving the hub, "keep close to her Matt don't let her out of your sight after everything she's been through she's fragile and still very vulnerable." "Then don't send her out, there must be something she can do here, I don't want to lose her Jack." Matt replied "I don't want to lose her either but I can't keep her wrapped in cotton wool forever." They had been out for a few drinks after work and Katie had left the team to go to the toilet when she was attacked by Matt's ex girlfriend and her mates, luckily she had managed to walk back to her colleagues and tell them what had happened. "Have you spoken to your ex yet?" Jack asked "I spoke to her straight away; she said she had no regrets doing it and she wasn't sorry, I need to protect Katie from her Jack and I need your help." "I'll help you whatever way I can Matt but right now I need you to both go out there and do your jobs to save this planet." Motioning to the fact that Katie was waiting for him to go and do just that.


	4. At the cremoturium

Katie and Matt approached the locked gates of the crematorium. "Great how are we meant to get in?" Katie asked. "There's only one way we have to climb over the gates." Matt replied noticing Katie's worried face, "I'll help you up" he continued lifting her over the gates and then climbing over himself. The gardener met them straight away, "are you from Torchwood?" he asked them. "Yes what seems to be the problem?" Matt asked. "They started appearing last night, we thought they might disappear but when we realised they were here to stay we were told to get in touch with you, apparently Torchwood are the experts in this sort of thing." "We are but we need to know exactly what we are dealing with." Katie said trying not to be demanding but making sure he knew who was in charge and that they had the situation under control.

Katie moved away from the gardener and turned on her com. "Jack, according to the gardener the ghosts started appearing last night but for some reason they have only just contacted us." "Okay go to the area they have been seen, get any evidence you can then come back to the hub." Came Jack's reply.

"Can you take us to where you know the ghosts first appeared?" Katie asked. "Yes of course follow me." The gardener said taking them to the church in the centre of the crematorium. "We haven't had a sighting since last night." "We would still like to take a look around and see for ourselves." Matt said starting to lose his temper with the gardener. Katie was checking for rift activity, "Matt we've got activity; it's only a matter of time before we see any ghosts." "We need to let Jack know, this could change the whole investigation." Matt replied. "Katie is going to inform our boss of the changes." He continued turning to the gardener, suddenly there was a flash of light and several ghosts appeared. "Jack we've got ghosts and severe rift activity, it looks like it's getting just as bad as Manchester." "Okay tell Matt to stay and get readings, you go back to the hub, Ianto and I will meet you back there." Came Jack's reply again. "Babe, Jack wants you to stay here and get the readings we need, I've got to go back to the hub." She said noticing the disappointment on her boyfriend's face. "Just great, he would when it's cold and wet." Replied Matt "we are going to get to the bottom of this and we will get whatever is doing this I promise you." Katie reassured the gardener.

Matt had already started gathering the readings Jack had asked for; he didn't want to stay there any longer than he had to. "Babe I'm going back to the hub, I'll see if Jack and Ianto have found anything at the shopping centre. I love you." She said kissing him and headed for the gate. "She seems to be in charge." "She's very independent in all areas, that's one of the reasons I like her and I wouldn't change her for anything." Matt replied noticing the gardener had the cleaner with him. "This is Mary our cleaner; she was the first member of staff to see the ghosts." "What did you see Mary?" "I had just finished for the night when I saw a sudden flash of light then the ghosts surrounded me but they were gone within seconds." She said. "Katie the cleaner has said she saw the ghosts plus the readings are off the scale, as soon as you get back to the hub tell Jack, hopefully he and Ianto have better news than us." "Okay will do, the SUV is here so they must be back as well." came her reply. "I am going to get everything else I need then take the findings back to my collegeues and we'll decide what to do next.


	5. Weevill attacks

The shopping centre was in darkness when Jack and Ianto pulled up in the SUV. "6 confirmed deaths by weevil in the last couple of days; the police are saying animal deaths all of which have occurred in this shopping centre." Ianto said looking at hid PDA as they parked and started walking towards the entrance where the security guard was waiting for them. "Are you from Torchwood?" he asked "yes, Captain Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones we understand there have been several weevil attacks here." Jack said. "They started several days ago, people going about their normal lives, shopping etc being attacked by these creatures. I opened up this morning only to find another body with the same marks as the other victims, we got in touch with the police and they said you were the experts when it came to these creatures." "They are easy to control if you know how so yes I suppose we are, have you managed to contain the weevil?" Jack asked "yes it was spotted in the basement and we have managed somehow to lock the door before it escaped, can I just ask what exactly are they, where are they from?" Jack didn't really want to tell him but knew he had to. "They are aliens that have come through the rift and for some reason that we don't know have settled on this planet and have chosen to live in the sewers beneath Cardiff." Jack said "I'll take you down to the basement so you can see for yourself." The security guard replied leading Jack and Ianto downstairs.

The basement was dark and cold when they arrived and the weevil was pacing around making the whining noise they made when they were distressed. "We need to get this one back to the hub before she attacks anyone else then we can get down to the bottom of what exactly is going on." Jack said motioning to Ianto to get control of the weevil; the security guard was amazed how close he was getting to the creature. "Is he okay doing that?" "Ianto is very good with weevils; he knows exactly what he's doing."Jack told him Jack told him. Ianto was careful not to spook the weevil, he walked calmly towards it, "it's okay I'm not going to hurt you; maybe just stun you a bit but that's all." He said trying to make friends with it, the creature came close to him and he was able to spray Torchwood's special weevil spray into its eyes to disable it. Jack was on hand to help Ianto and put a cover over the weevill's head for transportation back to the hub. "Katie we've got the weevil, we are going back to the hub tell Matt to get the readings from you're end and you come back." Jack said switching on his com. "Will do Jack" came Katie's reply

"Matt is going to love you" Ianto said with a smile on his face "well I would rather him stay out there on his own instead of Katie." Jack replied. One thing the team had learned about Jack was that he cared about them and loved them all they were his friends not just his employees he did however feel he had to protect Katie more because of what she had been through, Ianto couldn't understand why Jack was being so loyal to her and spending so much time with her. "She travelled with The Doctor just after I did and she's Rose's sister, she hasn't got any family so yeah I want to be there for her as much as I can why you jealous?" he said taking hold of Ianto's hands and holding him close, "no it's just you seem to be spending so much time with her" "Ianto she is more like a daughter to me, The Doctor has asked me to look after her which is what I intend to do that means I am going to have to spend more time with her." Jack said looking lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. "Besides I think Matt would have something to say if I made a move on her don't you, Come on we need to get this weevil back to the hub." He continued heading towards the SUV.


	6. Back to base

Amelia was sat in the boardroom on her own taking in her surroundings when Gwen walked in. "Are you okay Amelia?" Gwen asked her, "yeah it's just this place is bigger than ours, I don't know why but I expected them to be the same size." Amelia was only 23 and had only been a qualified doctor for 5 months, instead of going into a hospital she was recruited to Torchwood straight away. "Jack has told me you're Owen's sister." "That's right, I came to uni in Cardiff, I'd see Owen whenever he wasn't working and he would sometimes help me with my coursework and case studies you know do what any big brother would do." Amelia replied close to tears everytime someone mentioned Owen she got upset as they were always close; he supported her and was the only member of her family that believed her when she was going through hard times. She didn't have time to explain to Gwen as Jack and Ianto arrived back at the same time as Katie, the rest of Torchwood 4 were starting to appear in the boardroom waiting to see what Jack and his team had found. "There has got to be a reason why weevils have surfaced and why we are getting these ghosts, Harry are you being kept up to date with what's happening in Manchester?" Jack asked "my second in command Kayleigh has stayed up there, she is going to let me know if things get worse." Harry replied "Good, Katie what did you and Matt find at the crematorium?" "We saw the ghosts for ourselves, the gardener says they happen at several intervals throughout the day, Matt is still there collecting the readings for us we do know they have come through the rift." Katie said. "These are photographs of the victims from the shopping centre all of them with the same marks, the police have been writing them off as animal deaths but we know they are weevil marks, the most important thing is to stop it from happening but we can't do that until we know exactly why they have decided to venture out of the sewers." Jack said continuing the meeting. "We are still behind this thing, we have no idea what it is and we are not going to stop until we get whatever is responsible, I do want you all fresh faced for tomorrow so go home get some rest, Harry you and you're team are checked in at the St David's hotel they are expecting you." He continued.

Gwen followed Jack into his office, "Jack are you sure giving us the night off is a good idea?" "I've always said keep hold of your life, don't let it slip you all need a life away from Torchwood, go home spend the night with Rhys let yourself go in him." He replied giving her a hug.

"You may get you're planned night tonight after all." Ianto said as he Katie made sure everywhere was tidy and ready for tomorrow before they left as Matt entered the hub. "Have I missed something you both look as if you are ready to go home?" he asked walking over to Katie and kissing her " Jack's given us all the night of, he thinks we need to chill because we've got a busy few days ahead of us." She replied smiling and taking hold of his hand. "Come on we can have that night in after all." "Okay babe I just need to let Jack know what I have found."

Jack was getting ready to call it a night also when he saw Matt pop his head around the door. "Sorry Jack but I think you need to see to see these reading." He said putting the CD into the laptop on Jack's desk. "Well we can safely say that the rift has been opened however that still doesn't explain what is going on in Manchester, if the rift has spread out that far then we need to stop it before it spreads anywhere else." Jack commented before heading into the main section of the hub managing to inform the others before they left, "after today we are not going to stop until we get whatever is doing this, go home get some sleep we start again at 7am." Jack said letting his team go home. Everyone left except Ianto, he was going to stay and keep his boyfriend company.


End file.
